My Gently Falling Snow
by ImaginaryDistance
Summary: Himeko Hashimoto has just transfered to Karakura High School and runs into old friends. What will this meeting do for Himeko, and how will it affect her life? Eventual ToshiroxOC Rated T for later parts of the story I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!


HI! This is my first fan-fiction here on , and it's a Bleach fan-fic. I'm still a beginner, but criticism would help a whole lot! Now, Toshiro-Kun, can you read the disclaimer?

Toshiro: … Fine… *sigh* xxxKouichiLuverxxx only owns her character Himeko Hashimoto and the story plot, everything else, including the characters and setting, belong to Tite Kubo.

Thank you! Now, before I start I must explain a few things… Toshiro, Renji, Rukia, and Rangiku have come back on a mission. It takes place after the Rescue Rukia arc, and the rest of the story will probably follow a different Timeline from the original series, with some of the events thrown in. Well, hope you enjoy!

***-* Chapter One *-***

"_Ichigo come on, we can't wait forever to take this picture!"_

"_I don't want to be in it!" yelled the 10-year-old Ichigo. A girl with shoulder length black hair pouted._

"_But Ichigo…"_

"_Fine." The girl smiled._

"_Okay kids, let's get ready, in three, two, one."_

Snap

Himeko opened her eyes slowly. She sat up slowly and got out of bed. She wandered into her apartment kitchen and grabbed the box of cereal sitting on the table. She'd been living her for a year now and was supported by her father.

Himeko ate her dry cereal in a daze.

'_It's been a while since I thought about that day five years ago,' _Himeko thought as she went to her room. She looked at the desk and stared at the two objects sitting on it.

The first was a picture of four 10-year-old kids in the snow. The other object was a sand glass, which Himeko had gotten from her mother at age 8. It was the only gift she had received from her mother, so Himeko treasured it dearly. Himeko put the cereal down on the desk and yawned.

"Better get this day over with," she said sleepily.

"Kurosaki-Kun! Good morning!" Ichigo Kurosaki turned around to see Orihime running down the hall to him.

"Morning Inoue," the orange head replied.

"How was your weekend?" the girl asked happily as the two walked to class.

"It was fine, had to fight a few hollows, but nothing much."

"You should have called me! I would have helped!"

"I had help." Ichigo slid the door open, and there in the classroom sat 4 soul reapers in their disguises.

"Orihime!!" Rangiku called happily to the girl.

"They all appeared at my door," said Ichigo.

"I wonder why?" asked Orihime.

"Beats me, they're all just a pain in the but."

"Want to say that again Kurosaki," said the red headed Renji.

"I'll say whatever I want to!"

"All of you shut up!" said Captain Hitsugaya, or Toshiro.

"Taichou is angry today!"

"Matsumoto…"

"I just remembered something!" Orihime said as she sat down.

"What?"

"We're getting a new student today."

Himeko stared at the school. Then she looked at the uniform.

"Better than my last school," she muttered as she walked inside.

"A new student?" Rangiku asked. Orihime nodded her head.

"Yep."

"Where did you hear about this," asked Ichigo.

"I forget, but the person said her name was… Himeko?"

"Himeko?" Ichigo whispered to himself.

'_Could it be her?'_

"What's wrong Kurosaki-Kun?" Orihime asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"What's this about a new student?"

"Tatsuki-San!" Orihime said happily to her friend.

"What's the new kids name?"

"Orihime thinks it's Himeko," said Rangiku. Tatsuki looked at Ichigo.

"That's a nice name isn't it Tatsuki-San?"

"Yeah, it was the name of one of my friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we met when we were 7, thanks to Ichigo, but she moved away when we were 10."

"You knew her too?" Orihime asked Ichigo.

"Yeah, we were good friends, but when she moved we lost contact."

"Where'd she move to?" asked Rukia.

"I don't have a clue," said Ichigo.

"You think…" Tatsuki began to say.

"No. It's not her."

"It's possible though," said Rukia.

"Whatever."

"I think this is my new classroom," Himeko muttered to herself. Classes had started, and she was standing outside the classroom door. She sighed. "Better get this over with."

Knock-Knock-Knock

"That must be her!" The teacher went to the door and slid it open. "Class, stop writing for a minute." Everyone looked up and stopped writing. The teacher and the new girl walked to the front of the classroom. "Everyone, this is Hashimoto Himeko-San, I hope everyone treats her nicely."

Himeko looked at her new classmates. Her eyes fell on a certain orange head.

'It can't be… Ichigo?'

"Let's see… you can sit behind… Toshiro-San." Himeko snapped out of her thinking to hear her new teacher say that. "Toshiro-San, raise your hand." Himeko saw a hand go up. The person it belonged to had snowy white hair and green turquoise eyes. He was small, even smaller then Himeko, who stood at '4"11.

"Himeko-San, please go sit behind Toshiro-San."

"Yes." Himeko walked to the seat and sat down. The boy in front of Himeko, Toshiro, just kept staring at the front of the room, while everyone else had looked at her.

'_It's good to know I'm invisible to one person.'_

"All right class, now that that's over, we can talk about our class play!"

"Huh? What about our work?" asked a male student.

"You can do that later. Now, does anybody have any ideas for the play?" All the girls started yelling out ideas. There was Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Sleeping Beauty, and some other ideas.

"Those are all good ideas, any others?"

"Romeo and Juliet…" Himeko whispered to herself. Toshiro's hand went up.

"Do you have an idea, Toshiro-San?"

"No, but Himeko-San does."

'_WHAT! Did he hear me? I said it so quietly though,' _Himeko thought to herself.

"Well, what's your idea Himeko-San?" Everyone's eyes were on her, including Toshiro's.

"Umm… Rome and Juliet." All the girls smiled, while the guys groaned.

"I like that idea! We're doing Rome and Juliet!"

"Don't we get to vote?" asked the male student who asked about the work.

"Nope. Now, time to decide on who'll be who." A cell phone rang. "Excuse me, need to take this call." The teacher left the room, and the class burst into talking.

"Hey." Toshiro turned around. Behind him sat Himeko, the new girl. Her hair was long and black, and some of it was pulled back into a spiky bun. Her eyes were a light turquoise. "Toshiro-San, right?"

"I don't like being called by my first name, call me by my last name, Hitsugaya."

"But the teacher calls you Toshiro-San."

"I wouldn't get mad at a teacher."

"All right, Hitsugaya-Senpai," said Himeko.

"Senpai?" Toshiro asked.

"Even though we're in the same grade, you seem to be older then most of the class, so that's why I'll call you Hitsugaya-Senpai."

"Interesting."

"Anyways, how did you hear me?"

"My hearing's good," Toshiro replied calmly.

"Sure, whatever you say," Himeko said back to him.

"What should I call you?"

"Huh?" Himeko looked surprised to hear that.

"What would you like to be called?" Toshiro asked.

"Well, Himeko-San is fine, but most of my friends call me Hime-Chan."

"I'll stick with Himeko-San." Himeko smiled at him.

"All right, I'm back," said the teacher as she walked back in. Toshiro turned back to face the front.

'_Hitsugaya-Senpai seems like a nice guy. Maybe he's a shy person… no, he acts older then any normal 15 year old. There's something different about him, I just can't put my finger on it,' _thought Himeko as she stared at the back of Toshiro's head.

"Now, who is going to be our Juliet?" All the girls yelled out me, except Tatsuki and Himeko. "Hmm, let's try a different way. Girls, line up against the back wall." The girls got out of their desks and stood against the back wall.

'_This teacher is very VERY different than any other teacher I've had,' _thought Himeko.

"I'll close my eyes, and randomly point to the girl who's Juliet." The teacher closed her eyes and moved her finger across the line of girls. Most girls were holding their breath, hoping it would be them. Himeko wanted to be Juliet, but knew she wouldn't be picked, that's why she didn't yell out me.

The teacher's finger stopped and she opened her eyes.

"Our Juliet is Himeko-San!" Girls glared at her.

"Good for you, Himeko-San," said Tatsuki.

"Thank you," Himeko looked at the girl. "Tatsuki?" Tatsuki winked.

"We'll talk later, 'kay?" Himeko nodded her head. Her other best friend, Tatsuki, was also here. Himeko sat back down in her desk.

"Boys, do the same thing! Time to choose our Romeo!" All the boys walked to the front very slowly. Himeko giggled. Toshiro was so short compared to everyone else.

The teacher stopped her finger and opened her eyes.

"Our Romeo is…"

A/N: CLIFFHANGER!!!! Sorry, had to do that. Anyways, I need help choosing the Romeo. The choices are:

Toshiro Hitsugaya

Ichigo Kurosaki

Renji Abarai

Yasutora Sado "Chad"

Uryu Ishida

So, in your comment, at the bottom if you could put which one you'd want out of the five choices, that'd be reeeaaalllyyyy appreciated. Thanks for reading the first chapter of "My Gently Falling Snow". BYE! :)


End file.
